


I'm never going back to Gotham

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, I Tried, The Library, it seemed like a good idea at the time, magic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: The clippings book sends the Librarians to Gotham.





	I'm never going back to Gotham

Okay, here is the crossover no one asked for. Batman is Batman, The Librarians is a show that’s like Legends of Tomorrow meets Indian Jones, the characters I use from it are: 

Jacob Stone a super smart art historian/cowboy has trust issues and is lovable.

Cassandra Cillian has a photographic memory linked to all of her senses she specializes in math and science, she’s kind of school girlish.

Ezekiel Jones is an Aussie thief who is referred to the other Librarians irresponsible younger brother, also lovable character.

The Batfam 

Batman, Bruce Wayne enough said. 

Nightwing, Dick Grayson the first Robin, talkative, hugger and leader. 

Red Hood, Jason Todd second Robin was beaten to death by the Joker and later put in the Lazarus pit, which brought him back with some anger issues and he doesn’t follow Batman’s no kill rule. 

Red Robin, Tim Drake figured out Batman and Robin’s ID’s when he was nine years old. Super lovable, but has problems getting along with Robin at times. I’m ignoring canon that has him “dead” to the Batfam right now.

Robin, Damian Wayne Batman only bio child, loves animals more than people, hence Batcow, Titus the Great Dane, and Alfred the cat. Thinks he’s better than everyone else most of the time. Lovable when he wants to be, he’s only a kid. 

On to the story…

"Batman is real? I always thought he was an urban legend." Ezekiel asked incredulously. "This is almost better than finding out Santa is real."

Jenkins looked at the eager Librarians all set to go to New Jersey to retrieve a giant penny that seemed normal, but actually had magical properties. "Batman is real. I know who he and his batfamily are I suggest that you be careful and get out quickly."

"Bruce Wayne in Gotham, New Jersey is Batman, how have people not put it together?" Jake interjected. “He has the resources and he doesn’t have a day job.” 

"He is literally the night, nobody sees him. He must have help from a lot of people to be able to pull it all off. He's smart. Not to mention magical, like when we say we're from the library and people don't think it's odd, he must have something similar." Cassandra babbled.

"I met him when he first started out, he was calculating and he didn't know how to trust people, now he's older and has more kids. Six my last count each trained and dangerous." Jenkins added as they stepped into the back door.

Dark, foggy, and gloomy those were the adjectives that sprang to mind when they saw the streets of Gotham. I was night in Gotham. It just had to be night, due to the time difference, as if it wouldn’t have been any better in the daytime.

"How are we going to find a huge penny? The best Jenkins could do was point us too Gotham and tell us to watch out for the Batfamily." Jake huffed.

"I always wanted Batman to be real. Rich bloke who adopted and trained orphans. Well, as long as I wasn't the second Robin, Jason Todd he died from being beaten to death by the Joker. I read everything I could on him most of it was taken off the internet as soon as it was put it up." Ezekiel interjected as they walked out of the alley. “Bruce Wayne is Batman, I still can’t believe that Jenkins knew that.”

“I remember the news that when Jason Todd died, they gave a normal reason.” Cassandra said as they walked down Crime Alley.

A flutter of red and black, suddenly they weren't alone.

"You're Red Robin! Third Robin my favorite you're smart and a leader, I am such a fan. Ohh, I bet you could help us." Cassandra said as she fangirled shamelessly.

Red Robin held his metal bo staff close to himself. "What do you need help with? There was a weird surge of power coming from back there, you wouldn't know why you would?" The white of his domino masks narrowed as he sized them up. They didn’t seem to register a big threat, but he wasn’t going to underestimate anyone.

"We are from the library." Jacob said instead of explaining. Bats must be special, no one ever caught on to the power surge from the backdoor. 

Red Robin looked unamused. "Did you have something to do with the power surge?"

"That usually works." Jacob muttered to Ezekiel and Cassandra. "Yeah, that's probably us. We are from the Library."

"That makes sense. I thought there was only one Librarian and one guardian? What are you looking for in Gotham?" Red Robin asked, he still was on the defensive. They could see that The Batman and Robin were coming towards them. 

“Well, mate the Library decided to send out more invitations. How do you know about the Library? Do you know where a giant penny is?” Ezekiel asked in slight awe watching the vigilante. 

“A giant penny?” Red Robin started laughing so hard that when Batman and Robin came to where he was they thought he’d been dosed with Joker gas. The Librarians watched as the imposing Batman landed and watching them he ran to his son.

“Red, you alright? Did the Joker get a hold of you?” Batman asked worried. 

“Tt. Red Robin, can you patrol without your incompetence seeping through?” The short Robin asked as he took in his surroundings. 

“They want the penny.” Red Robin told them as he pointed to Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel. “Nightwing is going to be so mad.” 

“What do you want with the giant penny?” Batman asked as he stared at the strangers to Gotham. 

“It has magical properties that we feel would be safer in the Library. Do you know where it is, Batman?” Cassandra asked in a squeaky voice that betrayed how excited she was.

“It’s safe in the Batcave.” Batman told them gruffly, “It’s the most secure place in the Gotham.” 

“We have information that the Brotherhood of Serpents may try to take it. Would you be able to fight ninja’s to keep it?” Jake asked somehow talking to Batman, made him feel stupid for asking that question. 

The vigilantes looked at them and Robin spoke up, “If they are so foolish to come into Gotham, I welcome them to try and take it. The League of Assassins always knew how weak they were. Their second rate ninjas would barely be a good sparing session. I personally break their imbecilic faces.” Robin gave an evil little chuckle.

“I think we should see how secure the Batcave is.” Ezekiel said with a straight face, slightly scared of Robin and he really wanted to see the Batcave. 

“If, if you see the Batcave you can’t tell anyone or anything. It’s safe, take my word for it.” Batman said. “However, I know how Librarians can be. I will show you the penny is safe.” 

Red Robin went back to patrolling, he was still laughing to himself as he grappled away. Each Librarian was made to put a blindfold on and they got to ride in the batmobile. Ezekiel was so tempted to take a selfie, but thought better of it. They arrived in the batcave in just a few minutes. 

All the Librarians were in fanboy/fangirling mode. Jake, who was sure the batfamily was a myth was a believer and the structural and architecture of the batcave had him convinced that Batman was a genius. The stone was reinforced with metal the batcave was both elegantly and practically built. 

Ezekiel saw all the trophies in the cave of villains they had taken down and his fingers itched to take something to prove he’d been in the batcave. The batcave. No one that he knew of had ever been there and told the tale.

Cassandra tried to take everything in, the display cases of uniforms, the cow, it was all so strange and different then she thought it would have be. 

They all were startled when an older man with a domino mask addressed them, “Welcome to the Batcave, Librarians how is Jenkins, still a caretaker?” He offered them a huge platter of cookies of almost every flavor. 

“You know Jenkins?” Cassandra asked in surprise as she got an offered cookie. 

“I met him briefly in my time in her majesties service, then when Batman first started out. We meet every few years to play chess. Is he still a hermit living in the annex by himself?” The Butler asked dolefully. 

“He gets out more. We share the library with him, another Librarian and our Guardian. These cookies are the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” Ezekiel said as he grabbed a handful more. 

“If you like them that well, Master Ezekiel I can send a bag with you.” 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Ezekiel asked slightly creeped out. 

“I’m Agent A. I ran facial recognition the minute Red Robin found you and researched everything about you. Why is it the penny is magical, if I may ask?” 

They saw on the batcomputer, every file that ever existed, even the sealed ones, the MI6 one, and medical files on all of them. They also saw that any part of Gotham could be seen with a click of a button. For an urban legend the Batman had pull and allies. 

The butler turned and put earbuds in to listen to patrol. He was watching all of them from his station. The Librarians wished they could see more of the set up. They wouldn’t dare breathe a word that Jenkins told them that Batman was Bruce Wayne and his adopted kids that were vigilante birds. The Bats of Gotham had an awesome set up. 

“I admit you security is better than most places. I think the Brotherhood of Serpents would be foolish to try and take it. If for some reason you get compromised tell us and we’ll get the penny.” Ezekiel said still in awe of the batcave. 

They were getting ready to leave Agent A had given them each a bag of cookies. Batman and Robin seemed ready to get back to patrolling.

“Give my best to Galahad. Goodbye Librarians.” Agent A told them. 

They were getting into the Batmobile when Nightwing rode in on his motorcycle, he jumped off like it was on fire. 

“B. don’t let them take my penny! That’s one of my first souvenirs as Robin.” He exclaimed as he ran towards the Batmobile. “Red Robin, told me that it might get taken. Hood said he’ll help defend it if that’s what it takes.” 

The librarians took in slowly the outburst Nightwing was making about a giant penny. Maybe that’s how the magic was effecting him? It made since that a magical artifact could have someone in its grips.

“Tt, you know Hood was lying, he knows what odd sentimentally you place on objects. That and he thought it would be funny, honestly Gray- Nightwing, I thought you were above falling for such tactics.” Robin huffed. 

“Red Robin wasn’t lying was he? They are really going to take my giant penny away.” Nightwing’s face fell as he said it. 

“Moo.” Batcow said as Nightwing came closer to the huge penny. 

“B. you let Dami-Robin keep Batcow, it’s a huge penny that doesn’t hurt anything.” Nightwing said as Robin face palmed. 

The Librarians watched as the batfamily as Alfred was watching the monitors and telling someone directions to a crime scene. Batman look less intimidating and more… like a tired dad as he tried to explain they were keeping the penny. 

“We’re keeping your penny. The cow and the penny aren’t the same.” Batman tried to say as Nightwing would interrupt and say that it was his souvenir.

Ezekiel discreetly pulled out his phone and took pictures. He was taking picture of Batman, Robin and Nightwing the Batcave and all the other souvenirs the T. Rex and he was slightly appalled at one spot of it had…blood on it. It looked like it had dried and even the best of soaps couldn’t pry it off. He wondered what the story behind it was. He snuck a selfie of himself with the Batfamily in the background.

While the Batfamily was distracted, Jake climbed out of the Batmobile and felt the melded steal and rock the cave was well built. He wished he could see Wayne manor. It was rumored to have paintings that museums coveted and was over a century old, it was truly a work of art. 

Cassandra stayed where she was rooted to her seat trying to figure out what was happening with all the vigilantes. “It’s like watching a reality tv show.” She shouted when she remember what it was that it reminded her of.

The vigilantes stared at her and stopped bickering.

A huge motorcycle drove into the batcave, startling the bats above them, the fruit bats started flying around above them. The Libraians watched as a large man climbed off the motorcycle he started speaking.

“B. why didn’t anyone tell me that Black Mask had armor piecing rounds? I almost freaking died again, not that you’d care. I though Goldie was lying about the Librarians, huh I am so not fighting them just for his little trophy.” Red Hood said as he took off the hood to reveal another mask and his face being white and drawn. He was holding his left arm and they saw blood dripping from his leather jacket.

“You promised Little Wing. I’m feel betrayed.” Nightwing said petulantly, off handed as if he was used to seeing the other hurt. 

The butler just walked over and ordered him in to a different room saying, “Master… Hood, come to the med bay.” The Butler and Red Hood walked through a door that led to a room that seemed to be sterile. 

The Librarians looked at each other as all the crazy stories about bats flooded into their minds. Red Hood just had been shot he drove himself, one handed on a motorcycle. Gotham vigilantes were a different breed to be sure. 

The Librarians grouped together, Cassandra whispered to Jake and Ezekiel, “I have no clue what just happened.” In a louder voice she asked, “Is this a normal Sunday for you?” 

“No, it’s kinda quiet. Robin and Red Robin are getting along. Red Hood seeks out trouble, but in a good way. Oracle and the Birds of Prey are taking a night off, so Agent A was on comms. Black Masks is always up to something. You won’t regret leaving the penny at its home.” He flashed a wide smile, “I’m going to check on Little Wing.” 

“The imbecile, wanted to see the visitors. I still don’t believe you let them in Father.” Robin said as he watched to whole scene unfold.

“That’s hardcore.” Ezekiel said almost speechless. 

“I believe we are satisfied with the penny’s safety. Thank you letting us see it. If you ever need a favor from the Librarians, I have a feeling you’ll let us know.” Jacob said politely to Batman who was giving Robin a stern glare.

“Nightwing, take the librarians back to where they were.” Batman said in a voice that sounded close to an order. 

Nightwing came out of the med bay holding cookies. “Come on, I’ll take you back.” 

The three Librarians put the blindfolds back on after climbing into the Batmobile. Nightwing kept up a steady stream of conversion they found themselves laughing at his jokes, which were terrible. 

The Librarians were brought back to the backdoor they took one last look at Gotham to see Nightwing wave before speeding away in the Batmobile. 

They stepped through the first words Ezekiel said were, “Jenkins, I thought we were friends and you hold out on us about a nice old man who bakes us cookies.” He held up the bag of cookies to prove his point. Agent A had prepared a bag for each of them before they left.

“Ah, you met Pennyworth. I met him before and after he started working for the Wayne’s. The man can cook like no one else, he also is a great field medic. Did you meet any of the kids?” 

“Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood and Robin.” Jake said as he shook his head at how different they were, they all had dark hair and looked like brothers, but they each had a slight distinctly different accent that was almost undetectable. 

“I haven’t met the youngest two. You didn’t meet the girls? Where is the penny?” Jenkins mentioned. 

“The penny is secure, Nightwing and Batman didn’t want it to be taken. We didn’t meet any of the girls, are they as hardcore?” Jake replied. 

“I think that Robin is the scariest bat.” Ezekiel muttered under his breath. 

“Oh, I’ve heard that Black Bat makes the boys look weak. Surely, you weren’t scared of them.” Jenkins told them. 

“I don’t want to go back to Gotham.” Cassandra said, “it’s a much more violent in person then on the radio or news. Vigilantes and Librarians are nothing alike, like I first thought. You know good of the world and saving people. We have a little found family, too. I didn’t think Robin would be so scary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jason may seem occ, but he is nosy. He'd want to see the Liberians in the batcave.


End file.
